Euforia
by Noira Hikari
Summary: AR/Setelah perpisahan yang lama, Levi berharap bisa bertemu dengan Cath kembali di gala penayangan perdana film ke-8 dari seri Simon Snow./For #TAKABURC/Kolaborasi dengan bananaprincess/RnR?


**Euforia**

Levi tidak pernah menyangka musim Simon Snow akan berlalu. Dia selalu merasa Simon Snow adalah bagian dari Cath. Dia melihat semuanya. Menjadi saksi perubahan yang terjadi pada Cath sedikit demi sedikit.

Sedangkan dirinya, selalu tetap sama.

Dia berdiri dekat konter. Menghirup aroma segar kopi dan karamel yang manis. Dia merasa agak beruntung hari ini. Masih menemukan satu kemeja flanel bersih di lemari. Biru bergaris putih yang sekarang melekat di tubuhnya dengan lengan tergulung hingga siku. Berpakaian seperti ini serasa menjejak masa lalu, pada periode perkuliahan yang telah lama lewat.

Kemeja ini mungkin tak pernah dipakainya di depan Cath. Namun, bayangan gadis itu menyeruak sejak tadi. Serpih-serpih yang mengumpul perlahan dan memutar ulangan kenangan. Sayup-sayup, mungkin Levy juga berimajinasi mendengar tawa gadis itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangan. Dengung obrolan beradu dari sana-sini. Gelak tawa tadi berasal dari serombongan remaja yang menempati sudut. Ekspresi meriah yang ditunjang kostum karakter-karakter dari Simon Snow.

"Film terakhir dari seri Simon Snow akan segera tayang." Si Barista memberi informasi gratis pada Levi saat menyerahkan pesanan. "Chocolate macchiato."

" _Simon Snow and The Eight Dance._ "

Pemuda yang sedang mengelap konter itu mengangkat alis. "Ternyata kau datang ke sini untuk itu juga."

"Apa?" Komentar Jo menahan langkah Levi.

"Akan ada gala penayangan perdana di bioskop sebelah malam ini. Aktor dan kru akan datang. Ada karpet merah segala."

Levi menyesap minuman pesanannya. Kembali mengamati remaja-remaja yang sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu yang tak bisa dia cerna. Hanya sebuah buku yang tergeletak di antara gelas-gelas kopi dan potongan kue yang menarik perhatiannya.

 _The Euphoria of Sea_.

Dia bahkan memiliki satu eksemplar di rak bukunya dan tak pernah selesai dibaca. Judul novel ketiga Cath. Perpisahan dengan Cath sudah terjadi begitu lama rupanya. Dan rasanya sia-sia mengharapkan Cath untuk malam ini ada di kota kecil ini. Perempuan itu akan lebih memilih New York atau Los Angeles atau entah di mana... yang lebih baik dari pada di sini.

"Hei, Jo, kamu tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan tiket ke gala _premiere_ film Simon Snow?"

Pertanyaan itu menghentikan aktivitas Jo sepenuhnya. Dia melepas topi hitamnya dan menggaruk rambutnya yang keriting. "Aku nggak tahu. Kabarnya hanya untuk undangan. Tapi, anak-anak itu mungkin tahu, Lev," katanya menunjuk kerumunan di sudut.

Levi yakin masih ada pertanyaan menggantung dari pemuda itu. Untung saja kedatangan seorang pengunjung menyelamatkannya dari kewajiban menjawab pertanyaan. Levi bisa menganggap itu keberuntungan atau sesuatu yang lain, karena sosok yang barusan melangkah masuk memberinya banyak pertanyaan lain.

Pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terjawab.

"Levi?" Perempuan berkacamata itu menyebut namanya. Masih akrab. Masih hangat..

.

Fangirl miliknya Rainbow Rowell

Euforia diawali oleh bananaprincess dan diakhiri oleh Noira Hikari

For takabur challenge

.

"Selamat untuk penerbitan novel perdanamu!"

"Kau lulus..." Perempuan itu menatapnya, sama sekali tidak terlihat bahagia.

"Ya?" Levi menyapu rambutnya yang berantakan. "Aku kan memang seniormu."

"Apakah artinya kau akan pergi? Dari kampus?"

"Aku harus memulai hidup baru, kurasa. Mencari pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan jurusanku."

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Cather..." Levi menatap perempuan itu, sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi-"

"Bisakah kita membahas itu nanti? Aku ingin merayakan penerbitan novel perdanamu!"

Levi lega karena akhirnya Cath mengangguk dan tidak membahas masalah perpisahan mereka lagi. Ia ingin momen kali ini menjadi salah satu momen terbaik mereka. Ia ingin melihat wajah Cath yang tersenyum. Setidaknya, sebelum ia pergi, ia ingin mengingat setiap detail hal menyenangkan yang dilaluinya bersama Cath. Dan ia ingin malam ini merupakan salah satunya.

"Kau akan membaca novelku?" Cath menatapnya, sebuah cengiran melingkar di bibirnya. "Kau harus membacanya!"

Levi mencondongkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba, mendekatkan diri pada Cath dan menciumnya. "Aku menantikan kau membacakannya untukku," bisiknya kemudian.

Cath ingin protes, tapi tatapan Levi menghentikannya. Pada akhirnya, ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan membacakan untukmu setiap novel yang kuterbitkan."

"Janji?"

"Ya!"

.

.

Banyak hal terjadi. Banyak tahun telah mereka lewati tanpa kehadiran satu sama lain. Dan setelah tahun-tahun yang panjang itu, Levi yakin Cath bukan lagi Cath yang dulu.

Tapi ia salah.

Perempuan berkaca mata yang kini duduk di seberang mejanya itu terlihat sama.

"Saat mendengar film _Simon Snow and The Eight Dance_ aku langsung teringat padamu." Levi bersyukur memiliki wajah yang selalu tersenyum. Setidaknya wajah itu mampu menyembunyikan buncahan emosi di dadanya ketika bertemu dengan perempuan itu.

"Kau di sini untuk gala _premiere_ juga?"

Levi menggeleng. "Aku bahkan baru tahu tadi."

"Ah, ya, tentu saja." Perempuan itu memegang cangkir kopinya, mengaduk-aduk isinya tanpa meminumnya. "Gala _premiere_ hanya untuk undangan."

"Tapi aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa bergabung sekarang."

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi bersamaku?" Cath tersenyum. Senyum pertama yang ia tampilkan pada Levi hari ini. "Aku boleh membawa satu orang lagi yang kumau."

"Sungguh?"

Cath mengangguk. "Lagi pula, kau lebih suka menonton kan daripada membaca?"

Levi mengerutkan wajahnya. "Kau berjanji membacakanku semua novelmu. Tapi kau pergi jauh ketika lulus. Dan aku tidak mampu menamatkan _The Euphoria of Sea."_

Perempuan itu menghentikan gerakan mengaduknya. Ia terdiam cukup lama, menatap Levi yang masih tersenyum. "Aku merindukanmu, Lev," bisiknya.

"Cather..." Levi tidak siap. Akan lebih baik jika Cath bersikap seperti tidak ada apa pun di antara mereka. Setelah banyak hal yang terjadi, sangat sulit bagi Levi untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

Tanpa diduga, Cath menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh wajah Levi. "Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

"Untuk apa?" Bagi Levi, Cath tidak salah apa pun. Perempuan itu hanyalah seorang biasa yang tengah mengejar cita-citanya.

"Levi ... aku." Cath menunduk, menahan tangis. "Maaf."

Levi menatik tangan Cath dari wajahnya. Menggenggamnya. Dan tersadar betapa ia sudah lama sekali tidak menyentuh tangan itu. Ia merindukan Cath. "Kau harus menunaikan janjimu."

Cath menatapnya lagi, dalam diam.

"Kau harus membacakan novel ketigamu..."

"... setelah kita menonton gala _premiere_." Cath tersenyum lagi. "Aku ingin menonton _Simon Snow and The Eight Dance_ dulu."

"Cather..."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Levi tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Dia hanya merasakan betapa ia merindukan Cath. Dan tubuhnya secara otomatis mendorongnya untuk condong ke depan, mendekati Cath, dan menciumnya.

Itu adalah ciuman terindah yang pernah ia ingat. Hangat, lembut, dan penuh kenangan. Jadi ketika mereka saling melepaskan diri, rasanya sulit untuk tidak melakukannya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lev."

Rasa itu masih ada. Levi benar-benar brrsyukur.

"Kita akan menonton Simon Snow. Lalu kau akan ke tempatku dan membacakan _The Euphoria of Sea._ Janji?"

"Janji."

oOendOo

A/n. Tiap ngebayangin Levi bawaannya baper. Huhu...

Maafkan semua kekurangan yang ada. Fic ini dibuat di tengah-tengah perjalanan dinas yg sangat melelahkan T^T *curhat*

Oke， thanks for reading!


End file.
